Christmas Snow
by Sherry-Doll
Summary: Just a collection of HowlxSophie drabbles...There may be other canon pairings. Rated T just in case. R
1. Late

**Disclaimer: Augh. I have suddenly grown an obsession with Howl's Moving Castle. But that doesn't mean it's mine…sadly…*sigh* Oh well. I probably couldn't pull it off anyway ^^**

**I wanted to do a series of small, Christmas based drabbles with nice, fluffy moments between Howl and Sophie. Well, maybe not necessarily fluffy, but nice.**

**This is based on a mixture of the book and the movie. Well actually, mostly based on the book. I guess. *cough cough* Anyway…**

**This one is set around two years after House of Many Ways…**

**Enjoy. Or not. Please R&R if you like it, and if you don't, please tell me where I can improve ^^**

**----**

Sophie clapped her mittened hands together and shivered lightly as a gust of wind blew across her pink cheeks. She stared impatiently at the door that stood slightly ajar, waiting for her husband to come out. The beautiful meadow of flowers was buried under an expanse of soft, white snow that was already lit up with the warm orange rays of sunrise. The light bounced off the jewelled reflections of the snow, casting strange shadows on the aimlessly drifting castle. Michael and Martha were standing a little way off with a yawning Morgan, admiring the view while Lettie was sitting on the cold white blanket of snow with her daughter and Wizard Suliman. Sophie sighed. It was all very lovely, but it was also very cold. What was taking him so long? When she had headed out, the last thing Howl had to do was put on his boots…She crunched through the snow to the doorway, hand on her pregnant belly and peered inside. Calcifer was mumbling something to do with burning the castle down if they tried to cook one more piece of bacon on him while he slumbered in a bed of glowing coals. Her husband, in the meantime, was slumped on a chair in front of the hearth.

Sophie blinked, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. The wizard was _asleep_. He was bundled up in a woollen scarf Sophie had knitted for him, boots lying discarded on the floor next to him. His golden curls glimmered in the firelight, moving slightly as he breathed. Sophie drew herself up indignantly, about to slam the door behind her and shout at him when he gave a light snore. She shut the door quietly and tiptoed towards him. Gazing into his peaceful face, she couldn't find it in herself to scold him for falling asleep. In the distance she could hear faint yells and laughs of delight. Her sister was probably giggling at some magic trick Michael did, she thought absently, brushing some loose, flaxen locks away from her husband's forehead. Howl stirred and opened his eyes blearily, staring at her with his eyes clouded over with sleep. She smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss him. Then she slapped him on the arm.

'Ouch,' he groaned, sitting up rather clumsily. 'What was that for?'

'That was for falling asleep,' she retorted severely. 'I turn around for one second while you put on your _boots_ and-'

'Shh. Don't wake Calcifer. He's rather tired from the stress yesterday,' Howl interrupted in a soft whisper.

'Huh. You'd think he'd never blown up six lubbocks and their eggs before,' Sophie managed to grumble before Howl's hand clapped over her mouth.

'He's out of practice,' replied her husband patiently. 'The last time he did it, there weren't nearly as much. And it was two years ago. It's all very strange. Lubbocks don't usually group their territories together.' Howl frowned, forgetting the annoyed woman he was holding for a moment.

Sophie sighed, glaring at his imploring face and removing the hand he had pressed over her mouth. 'Alright then. But that still doesn't explain why you were taking a nap when you were supposed to be outside. You were the one who came up with this silly idea. Why in the world is it essential to stay up for all of Christmas? I never got around to asking last year.' She had, of course, but he had slithered out by announcing that the presents weren't going to open themselves and shoving hers into her lap before presenting a delighted Morgan with his.

Howl looked at her hard. Then he gave in. Wrapping his arms around her, despite her swollen belly, he murmured, 'Remember the first Christmas we were together? We stayed up the whole night then, watching the stars. It was…when I first realised that you were the one I wanted to spend all my Christmas' with. I know I always fall asleep in the morning after I say we can go out to watch the sunrise. I know I always miss it, and I know you always get mad. But it's only because I really wanted to stay up. And for some strange reason, coffee doesn't work on me.'

Sophie flushed and buried her face into his chest so that he wouldn't see the emotion in her eyes. 'You could have just told me.'

Howl smiled, hugging her tightly. 'Well. I could have. But first, I do think that we should start thinking of a name for the new baby.'

'Yes,' agreed Sophie, looking up at him, well aware that he was avoiding the question again. 'I do think - Oh!' She gasped, hands jumping to her stomach. Her eyes widened. Howl examined her anxiously. 'Is there something wrong? What is it?'

'Oh!' went Sophie again. 'The baby's kicking.' He pressed his hands against her bump, his heart giving a giant leap as he felt the baby's kicks. They stood like that for a moment, breathless with wonder. Then –

'Sophie? Howl? Why did you close the door?' There was a thump on the door.

'Mammy! Daddy!' Morgan yelled loudly. At the age of four, he was still incredibly loud and prone to tantrums, possibly a trait passed down from his father. Sophie hurried over to let them in.

In their commotion, they had woken up Calcifer.'Such a fuss!' crackled the fire demon, glaring at the people in the room as he clambered up the logs. 'And I was sleeping so well. I had a most lovely dream that you would all go away and stop _cooking_ on me.'

Howl snorted, raising an eyebrow. 'Should I take that as a hint?'

The fire demon sniffed, burying himself back in the ashes and puffing out a smoke ring. 'If you think so.' Within moments, a tiny snore came from the pile of smouldering wood.

'The baby! It kicked again.' Sophie sat down on the chair in a huff. Everyone rushed towards her in a frenzy of yelling and excitement, except for Morgan and his cousin, who were standing on the side, both feeling very confused. His face wobbled as he started to cry. She followed his example. Calcifer emerged again, really annoyed this time. Soon the room was filled with a chorus of wailing, shrieking and the roaring of the cranky demon.

'Oh for goodness sake!' Sophie got up off the chair and swept up her screaming son, taking him upstairs. Howl followed them, casting an amused glance at the confusion below before the door slammed shut.

'Shut UP!' shouted Calcifer, shooting ferocious sparks up the chimney. Everyone stopped, except for Lettie's daughter, who gave one last sniffled cry before falling silent. They all stood quietly, muttering abashed apologies. Then they trooped outside into the snow.

'Thank God that's over,' moaned Howl, dropping a blanket over Morgan, who was at the mercy of a sleeping potion and flopped down onto the bed himself.

'We really shouldn't have just left,' said Sophie, guilt creeping in her voice.

'Oh I'm sure they can handle being left alone for a while,' he said, waving her concern away. After contemplating this for a moment, Sophie decided that they indeed could take care of themselves, though perhaps not for very long. She smiled and slumped onto the bed beside him.

'Merry Christmas, Howl.'

Howl laughed and kissed her, a smile on his lips.

'Merry Christmas, cariad.'

-----

**Did you like it or not? Please review!**


	2. Tree part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy…Thank you so much to those reviewed!**

**Alright. This was absolute HELL to write, mostly because there was no basic plot to it. And yeah, I know it's way past Christmas, but I'm just going to update whenever. This is part one, because I'm too lazy to include part two in the same thing. It's set right after Howl's Moving Castle, so no Morgan^^.**

**Enjoy!**

**----  
**

'What do you want to do now, Calcifer?'

The fire demon flickered a little and replied, 'I really want to a a big Christmas tree.'

Sophie frowned. 'You asked that yesterday. The answer is still no. You've already burnt down the last five I bought. And they were small ones. We are not wasting any more money on a tree that will just get incinerated. You don't even let us take down the decorations first! It always starts with you breaking off a twig. Before we know it, the entire tree is ablaze! Besides, if you want one so bad, then you should just make one appear with a spell. Or go off searching for one yourself. You can move from the fireplace now. Aren't you a fire demon, then?'

'You're mean,' he whined reproachfully. 'I promise I won't eat this one. The others were just so tempting. I told you; don't get a pine or a cedar – they're my favourites. I won't be able to resist.'

'Well then, what _don't_ you prefer?' asked Sophie irritably. 'I don't suppose you have a menu for this kind of thing.'

'No need to be sarcastic. I don't like cypress very much. Or redwood. They have an odd taste.'

'Who knew that the brave, mighty Calcifer could be so knowledgeable about something as insignificant as trees?' An airy, mocking voice wafted down the stairs as Howl emerged from the bedroom. He drifted towards the chair Sophie was sitting in, brushing her red-gold strands of hair away from her face as he kissed her. Then he leaned against the hearth. 'Christmas troubles, my friend?'

'You seem quite happy that I can't get the one thing I want,' grumbled Calcifer, spitting out a spark of annoyance.

Howl laughed incredulously. 'And what is it that Mrs. Nose here has kept from you?'

'A Christmas tree.'

The wizard gave a loud snicker and turned to his wife. 'My dear Sophie. Is there any way you can let Calcifer have his Christmas tree? He won't burn it down. He never does. He always threatens us, though.'

'I spent the last two days replacing our Christmas tree because he kept on destroying it!' she gasped furiously. 'Are you telling me that you purposely made me do that?!'

'Hey! I _told_ you I was partial to cedar and you just had to go out, buy two more, and blame it all on me!' Calcifer said defensively.

'Oh rubbish! You still have not answered my original question. I think Howl's rubbing off on you. You both have a habit of slithering out of things. Why can't you just make one appear?' Sophie snapped.

'Because,' Calcifer explained carefully, 'I'm actually quite a decent being. It goes against my morals to steal using magic.'

Sophie snorted. 'Funny, I can't actually imagine someone like you having morals.'

'It's true,' he crackled. 'I _do _have morals.'

Howl groaned. 'All this is giving me a dreadful headache. Would you two be so kind as to wrap things up, please?'

Sophie glared unrelentingly at feebly crackling Calcifer.

'Sophie, just give him the blasted tree!'

'Please,' added the fire demon imploringly. 'I don't usually beg with such eloquence.'

She raised an eyebrow and sighed in defeat. 'Alright. But _you_,' she jabbed her finger at her husband, 'are going to go and buy one tomorrow. With Michael. I don't trust you to go down there all by yourself.'

Howl chuckled nervously. 'Sophie dear, I'm sure Michael can manage to get it on his own - '

'No. You're not getting out of this one. You stood by Calcifer when he wanted a tree; now _you_ are getting it.'

'But don't do this to poor Michael,' he said, changing tack. 'I'm sure he has better things to do other than buy his sixth Christmas tree this year.'

'The boy practically _lives_ in Cesari's these days. He's seen my sister a million times before; I'm sure he can last one morning without her.'

There was nothing else to say. 'Well then,' said Sophie. 'That's all settled. I'm off to bed.' With a sweeping glance at the room, she went up the stairs and disappeared into the bedroom. Howl stared mournfully at Calcifer and sighed. 'See you in the morning.' Calcifer sank into his logs, blowing smoke rings of contentment. He was getting his long awaited Christmas tree at last.

----

**I know it's really short and REALLY bad...But the next chapter should be coming along somewhat quicker now =) Please review!**


End file.
